


The Stairwell

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wade Wilson, Cock Worship, Coming early, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, I mean they ARE in a stairway of a bulding so......., M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Top Peter Parker, costume sex, it was so popular last time I just thought why not, thats right you guys I brought daddypool back!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: When Peter gets distracted by Wade's ass during a chase, it leads to something quite naughty...........





	The Stairwell

It was really Wade’s own fault. 

 

His ass just looked so damn good in that suit, so damn good, that when he and Peter made the next turn down the stairwell after the guy they were chasing, Peter couldn’t take it anymore and pinned Wade to the wall by one wrist with his webbing. 

 

“Spidy, what are you doing?” Wade asked, trying to get free.

 

“Shut up. Just....just shut up,” Peter told him, pulling up the bottom of his mask and doing the same to the mercenary so he could kiss him on the lips. 

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Peter continued, grabbing Wade’s ass enthusiastically. “But you look so damn good in that suit I couldn’t take it anymore.” He didn’t give his boyfriend any time to reply before going right back to kissing him. 

 

With his one free hand Wade pulled Peter closer and wrapped his legs around his waist. “And what are you gonna do about it?” he asked, grinding up against the Spiderman. 

 

“Gonna fuck you,” panted Peter, already working on the bottom of his suit between feverishly kissing Wade. “Gonna make you come so hard.”

 

Deadpool hummed, clearly pleased with the answer he had gotten, but just as Peter was ready to go, he pushed him away lightly. “Wait......Do you mind? There’s something I’ve always wanted to try with you.”

 

Spiderman groaned in annoyance. “C’mon, really? You have to do this  _ now _ ?”

 

Wade peppered his face with kisses. “Trust me, you’ll like this.”

 

“No,” replied Peter. “I’m sorry, but if I don’t fuck you _ right now _ , I’ll die.” 

 

“Always so dramatic”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

And they were back to kissing, Peter pulling just enough of Wade’s suit down so that, after applying the lube he knew the mercenary carried around for moments just like this, he could fuck him how he wanted.

 

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Wade hissed, legs tightening around Peter’s middle. “I always forget how amazing it feels to be on the receiving end.” 

 

Through his labored breathing, Peter chuckled. 

 

“I’m serious-- _ fuck! _ \-- baby. You’re so-- _ oooooo _ \--good at this.”

 

Peter was hanging his head, still laughing, but when he looked up and locked eyes with Wade his smile turned into biting his bottom lip as he moaned. “Wade......”

 

“Yeah baby?”

 

The use of the nickname made the photographer whine. 

 

“Do you like that nickname? Or do you prefer I call you baby boy? Such a good baby boy, making his daddy feel  _ so _ damn good.......” 

 

Peter’s eyes grew wide and his hips began to stutter. 

 

Wade barked a laugh. “Almost done just because of that?”

 

Spiderman shook his head, determined. “N-no.”

 

“Whatever you say,  _ baby boy _ .”

 

Peter growled, trying to stay in control. 

 

His mouth exposed, Wade smirked. If he did this right, they could be moving on to the thing he had wanted to try in no time. 

 

“ _ Daddy’s so proud of you. _ ”

 

Oh shit, he didn’t expect his boyfriend to come _ that  _ quickly.

 

Apparently Peter didn’t expect it either because his face was one of shock, looking at Deadpool with what would only be described as disbelief. 

 

“Oh my god, Wade, I didn’t mean......I just.....” he stammered for some way to explain, pulling out and setting Wade on his somewhat shaky legs. To stop him from rambing on for too long, Wade grabbed Peter by the shoulders and made him look at him. 

 

“Don’t apologize. I love how much you love that kink. Besides, now we can do the thing I wanted to do.”

 

Peter crossed his arms and Wade knew that if he had his mask all the way off, he’d be giving him a look. “Which was?”

 

A few moments later, Peter was hanging by one of his webs from the ceiling. He would have been hanging at perfect kiss level, but no, he was a bit lower than that, a fact that Wade was incredibly enthusiastic about, in more ways than one. 

 

“I honestly have wanted to do this for so long,” Wade admitted as he used his one free hand to start getting Spiderman off.

 

“So far I’m not seeing the appeal.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, you will soon enough...... _ baby boy _ .”

 

Below him Peter hissed through his teeth. 

 

At perfect level with Peters dick, Wade wasted no time in absolutely digging in. He buried his face in the hairs above his partners junk, reveling in the smell, before licking up--or in this case, down--his cock. 

 

From below, a whine. Good.

 

Wade repeated his action, licking all the way from one end of Peter’s dick to the other before covering it in kisses while going back the other way. He knew it wouldn’t be too long now until Peter started calling Wade “daddy”, so just to drive him crazy, Wade took just the tip of Peter into his mouth and sucked, letting his tongue roll over the slit at the end. 

 

Under him, Peter mewled, jutting his hips forwards when Wade took his mouth away.

 

“You’re going to have to use the magic word,” Wade told him.

 

“Please......”

 

Wade clicked his tongue. “No, the  _ other _ magic word.” 

 

There was silence at the other end. For a moment Wade was afraid he had pushed it a little too far. He was known to go a little bit overboard sometimes. It was no big deal, he could quickly finish Peter off and---

 

“ _ Daddy. _ .....”

 

Oh fuck. Oh  _ fuck _ . Peter had never said it like  _ that _ before. So sultry and breathy and _erotic_. 

 

Might as well show his appreciation.

 

There was a cry from Peter as Wade went to town, licking and sucking and fondling Peter’s balls in that way he knew he liked and  _ ooooooooooh. _

 

Wade stopped for a minute, just a minute, to revel in Peter’s amazing tongue work. Then it was right back to showing his appreciation. 

 

He used his free hand to pull Peter’s hips forwards and take him deeper right at the exact time Peter did the same to him and that was it. He came hard into Peter’s mouth, Peter following soon after. 

 

Spiderman pulled the bottom of his suit back up and did a fancy backflip-like move to get himself down. His mask still pulled up just enough to show his mouth, he smiled. 

 

“You were right. I did enjoy that. Very much.” 

 

Deadpool smiled back. “I knew you would.” 


End file.
